Millionaire/Quotes
Opening Spiels August 1999: From the four corners of the continent, we have flown them to New York City. People just like you, who called our phone number dreaming of instant riches. Will one of them seize this day, and have the knowledge and the courage to change the course of their lives in one short evening? Starting tonight, and every night for the next two weeks, join us from New York City as we play Who Wants to Be a Millionaire! November 1999-Fall 2000 Primetime: Last time/night on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire... (clips from the last episode of the show) Now, join us from New York, for (night number of) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire! Catchphrases "In a moment, a question and four answers will appear on your screens. The one who puts those answers in the correct order, in the fastest time will be our next player. Now audience, I'm going to ask for your complete silence. Thank you very much! And here comes the question! (insert question and four answers). (after fastest finger is complete): Ok time's up everybody! Let's see the correct order starting in (insert beginning order). (insert correct answers). That's the correct order, now let's see who got it right in the fastest time. (And It's) (insert winner)!" - Regis Philbin during Fastest Finger (1999-2000) "You have 15 questions away from winning $1 million. The rules are simple: The more questions you get right, the more money you'll win. Once you reach the $1,000 or the $32,000 level, you're guaranteed to leave here with at least that much money. You have three lifelines to help you out: 50:50, where the computer will take away two wrong answers, leaving the one wrong answer and the correct answer. You can Ask the Audience, which the audience will vote on their keypads to think what the answer is. And, finally, you can Phone-A-Friend, where you call anyone anywhere in America to think what the answer is." - Regis Philbin explaining the rules of Millionaire (1999-2000) "Remember, if you go all the way (to the top) tonight, you'll win (insert Bonus Jackpot)." - Regis Philbin explaining the contestant going all the way to the top tonight to win more than $1 million Bonus in 2001 "Audience, we need some help for (insert player)/(insert player) needs your help. If you're ready, on your keypads, using A, B, C, or D, please vote now." - Regis Philbin about Ask the Audience Lifeline "Ok/All right, 50:50. Computer, take away two of the wrong answers, leaving the one wrong answer and the correct answer." - Regis Philbin about the 50:50 Lifeline "Is That Your Final Answer?" - Host "Final Answer?" - Host "YOU JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS!" - Regis Philbin Taglines "From New York, everybody, Good Night!" - Regis Philbin "From New York, everybody, Bye-Bye." - Meredith Vieira "From New York, everybody, I'm Cedric the Entertainer. Watch your wallet!" - Cedric the Entertainer Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Category:Quotes & Catchphrases